


Not good enough (for her)

by thesapphiresparrowwrites



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, I promise, but it gets better, plz read, this is kinda upseting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 12:38:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14057184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesapphiresparrowwrites/pseuds/thesapphiresparrowwrites
Summary: Maggie exhaled softly, squinting at the morning light. She sat up and swung her legs over to side of the bed, rubbing her face. "You are not good enough for Alex" Maggie winced as Eliza's words still stung her.What if Eliza was right?





	Not good enough (for her)

"Oh! Look, Maggie, we're home! I'm glad we're back home because- woah!" Maggie caught Alex as she stumbled and almost fell off the front porch of her childhood home. "Hey, Danvers, I need you to be quiet, okay? Your parents are gonna kill me for getting you home late and drunk" She said, gently pulling Alex into her side to hold her up as she opened the front door. Maggie pulled Alex in the front door, closing the door softly behind them. She turned around and Alex pushed her against the closed door, kissing down her neck. Maggie hissed softly because of the sound the action made and at the pain that shot up her spine. "Alex" she said softly "Please, don't do this, you're drunk". Alex wrapped her arms around Maggie's waist "So? We've both been drunk before when we've done "this", so what's the problem?" She asked, her words heavily slurred. Alex finally kissed Maggie's lips, tongue sliding across her bottom lip. Maggie shut her eyes, tasting the bourbon on Alex's lips and breath. "You're home late" Maggie flinched and looked up at the voice, her stomach twisting when she saw Alex's mother staring at them with her arms crossed. Alex pulled away and turned to Eliza "Yes we are, are you gonna ground us?" Alex asked, chuckling and stumbling again. Maggie grabbed her arm to hold her up. Eliza watched her silently. She narrowed her eyes and seemed to realize Alex was very drunk. Kara bounded down the stairs "Alex? Maggie? You guys are home late" she said, gently taking Alex's hand and frowning when she felt Alex's racing pulse. "Kara. Take Alex upstairs and get her to bed" Eliza said, not breaking eye contact with Maggie. Kara gently helped Alex up the stairs, glancing back down at Maggie, who nodded at her. Maggie turned back to Eliza "Mrs. Danvers, I-" "You know, Maggie, I wasn't very keen on you when you first started dating my daughter because you rejected her because you said that she was too fresh off the boat for you. But then one day you decided that you wanted her and then you guys started dating" Maggie blinked "That's not-" "Then I invite you to my home. And You and Alex went out to see where Alex used to live, and you come back at 3:00 in the morning and my daughter is drunk and you are completely sober. Now you have to understand that I'm skeptical about this" Eliza said starting to pace. Maggie watched her silently. Eliza shrugged "I don't know you very well, Maggie, but I know my daughter, and sometimes she puts her trust in the wrong people. So if you are a good trustworthy person, worthy of my daughter's love and trust, and if you want to remain a welcome guest in this house, you will not get her into situations like this again. Because in my eyes, right now, you are not good enough for Alex." Eliza said, stopping and staring Maggie in the eyes. Maggie felt tears stinging her eyes and her hands shook at her sides. "Maggie" Maggie whipped around and came face to face with Jeremiah. "Sir, I-" "Go upstairs" he ordered her, looking past her at Eliza. Maggie blinked "Sir?". Jeremiah looked down at her, tucking some hair behind her ear "Go upstairs and be with your girlfriend" he said softly. Maggie glanced back to Eliza, then ran up the stairs. Maggie stepped into the room her and Alex were sleeping. She saw that Alex was already in bed (thanks to Kara) and sleeping. Maggie pulled her clothes off and changed into her pajamas. She slid in bed next to Alex, keeping her distance from her girlfriend so she wouldn't wake her. 

 

Maggie exhaled softly, squinting at the morning light. She sat up and swung her legs over to side of the bed, rubbing her face. "You are not good enough for Alex" Maggie winced as Eliza's words still stung her. What if Eliza was right? Maggie had done horrible things in her life. She cheated on Emily, lied to Alex about her coming out, and there were still things she had done she hadn't told Alex, because she couldn't stand the way Alex would look at her if she found out. Maggie had torn families apart through her cases, most people hated her because she accepted aliens, because she protected them. Maggie stared at her white knuckles, feeling tears well in her eyes. She took a shaky breath and squeezed her eyes shut. "Hey" Maggie turned and saw Alex leaning on her elbow, watching Maggie with concerned eyes. Alex rubbed Maggie's back gently "What's wrong?" she asked. Maggie shook her head "Nothing, how are you feeling?" she asked, turning and folding one of her legs under her to look at Alex. Alex furrowed her brows "Well, like I got punched by a Kryptonian, but I'll live. But, you're upset, I can tell. Did something happen last night? I guess I was pretty drunk, did I say something? Did I do something?" Alex asked, sitting up. Maggie shook her head "No, of course not" she said. Alex watched her, brows furrows deeply. Maggie opened her mouth to speak, when Kara banged on the door. "Alex! Maggie! Get up! We're going to the lake!" she shouted and continued to wake everyone up down the hall. Alex sat up next to Maggie "Please, tell me what's wrong" she said softly. Maggie shrugged "it doesn't matter anymore, Danvers. It's happened to me a lot and I got used to it" she said, standing and walking to her duffle bag, pulling out her clothes. Alex stood up behind her, opening her closet and grabbing her clothes. After, they were both dressed, Alex turned to Maggie and placed her hands on Maggie's biceps gently. "Maggie, If I did something last night that made you upset, I am sorry. And I would like to know what it was, if keeping it to yourself makes you uncomfortable." she said, bending a bit to look in Maggie's eyes. Maggie shook her head "You tried to do something" she admitted "but, nothing really happened". Alex nodded firmly, kissing Maggie on the forehead for a long moment "I'm sorry" she said, pulling Maggie into her chest. Maggie nodded slightly "It's okay" she said, softly. She pulled away, smiling at Alex slightly "Let's go downstairs, we've got a lake to hit" Alex smiled and took Maggie's hand, walking hand in hand with her down the stairs. When they got downstairs, they found everyone dressed and ready for the lake. "Hey" Jeremiah smiled at them, continuing to flip pancakes onto plates "How are you feeling, Alex?" he asked. Alex shrugged "A little drowsy, Sorry about last night, it's kind of a haze" she said. Jeremiah nodded "It's alright" he said, glancing at Maggie for a second before going back to making breakfast. "Where's Mom? Isn't she coming to the lake?" Alex asked. Maggie clenched her jaw and exhaled softly, swallowing the anger from last night's "chat". Jeremiah motioned to the back porch, where Eliza was sitting alone. Alex nodded and walked around the counter to kiss her father's cheek and start helping him make breakfast. Maggie made her way to the living room, sitting on the arm of the couch. James, Winn and Kara all smiled at her. Kara wrapped her in a hug "Hey, Mags" she said. Maggie smiled slightly at her. Kara watched Maggie for a moment "what did Eliza say to you last night?" Kara asked softly. Maggie pulled away from her gently "Nothing, Kara. It's fine" she said. Kara furrowed her brows "What's fine?" she asked. Maggie cursed internally and turned away from her. "Nothing" she mumbled. Kara watched her walk back into the kitchen and go to the dining room. She greeted Alex with a kiss on the cheek and sat down at table.

 

"Come on, Winn! You are so slowwww!!" Alex laughed as Kara whacked Winn in the face with her towel. "Aw, be nice, Kara. He can't help it if he's slower then the women, he weighs more" Alex said, wiggling her brows at Winn. "Meanie" Winn said, crossing his arms and pouting. Alex pointed to his stomach "Fatty" she countered. Winn stuck out his tongue and took Kara's hand "Come one, Kara, let's get away from the Meaner" he said, starting to drag her ahead. Alex chuckled and took Maggie's hand defiantly "Come on, Babe, let's get away from the Fatty" she said. She dragged her to the beach, to the edge of the water "Isn't it amazing?" she asked, sighing dreamily. Maggie nodded "It's great" she murmured, letting go of Alex's hand and walking away from the water. She found a shady spot and laid her towel down, sitting down on it. Alex frowned and sat down next to her, crossing her legs under her, watching her silently. Maggie stared at the sea, her eyes hazy from all of the thinking that was going on in the detective's mind. Alex reached out and rubbed Maggie's arm gently, her girlfriend flinching away. Alex frowned "Maggie…… what's-" "Nothing is wrong, Alex! Everything is fine!" Maggie snapped. Alex's eyes widened "That's obviously not true, Mags! Just tell me!" she said, her voice rising. The rest of the gang had caught up to them, and were now watching the couple fight. Maggie scoffed "You don't understand!" she said, standing. Alex nodded "You're right about that! You won't tell me!" she yelled. Maggie shook her head, closing her eyes. "You just…." she turned on her heel and ran away, not wanting to hurt Alex anymore than she already had. Alex frowned and stood quickly, running after her "Maggie! Maggie, wait!" she yelled. Maggie ran along the edge of the beach, that luckily had no people that day. She was fast, but Alex was faster, grabbing her arm and stopping her. Maggie shook her head and tried to pull away "Stop, let me go!" she yelled. Alex turned Maggie around, holding her biceps. "Hey, look at me! I'm not gonna hurt you, baby. And after you can run as far as you want, but I need you to listen to me" she said. Maggie had tears in her eyes, her arms hugging her own chest. She nodded. Alex sighed slightly, letting her go. "Whatever is wrong with you, whatever happened, whatever, I want you to know that I love you. No matter if you scream, yell, curse at me, whatever. Nothing can change that. You are my ride or die" she said softly. Maggie swallowed, nodding slightly. Alex searched her eyes "Whenever, you're ready to tell me, I'm here. Do you want to go back to the house? Or do you want to go back with our family?" she asked. Maggie felt her fists clench and finally spat it out "Do you think I'm not good enough for you?" she asked. This seemed to take Alex by surprise, as the agent stumbled a bit "W-what? No!" she said. Maggie breathed out a breath of relief. Alex frowned "That's what you're worried about? Being good enough for me? Well, my dear, you are perfect to me" she said, reaching out and hesitating to touch Maggie's cheek. Maggie took Alex's hand that was by her face, pressing it against her cheek. "to you, but what about your family? Do you think they think I'm good?" she asked. Alex nodded "Yeah, Kara and my brothers love you" she said, still a little confused. Maggie swallowed "What about your parents?" she asked softly. Alex entire body went rigid and she stepped back from Maggie "She said something didn’t she?" she didn't wait for Maggie's answer, turning and running back to where the rest of them were. Maggie cursed and followed her, but Alex got there first, standing in front of Eliza. "What did you say to Maggie?" she asked. Eliza stood from her chair "Alex, I-" "So you did tell her she wasn't good enough! Why the hell would you tell her that?" Alex asked, angrily. Eliza frowned "I didn’t tell Maggie that" she said. Maggie, who was now standing next to Alex, frowned too. "You said that you didn't think I was good enough for Alex" she said. Eliza shook her head "I didn't mean it like that, Maggie" she said. Alex frowned "Then how the hell did you mean it?" she asked. Maggie placed her hand on Alex's chest, eyes telling her to stay calm. Eliza tilted her head, sighing softly "I meant that what I saw happening wasn't what Alex deserved. She deserves the world, and I thought, and I was wrong, that you had gotten her drunk and were taking advantage of her. I was upset, and thought that you might do that often, so I reacted. Then, Jeremiah told me that that was not what was happening, and that it was almost the other way around completely" she said, eyes staying on Maggie. Alex frowned and nodded. Eliza swallowed "And then he said what you had done. You rescued him from Cadmus, saved Kara, protected Alex. And I realized that instead of pointing the finger at you, I should be thanking you. I'm sorry" she said. Maggie nodded "It's okay" she said. She stepped forward and hugged Eliza. Eliza nodded as they pulled away, putting her hands on Maggie's shoulders "You are more than enough for my daughter. Never forget that" she said. Maggie felt tears in her eyes and she nodded. She turned back to Alex, hugging her tightly "I'm sorry" she murmured. Alex smiled slightly "It's okay. I love you" she said. Maggie smiled "I love you, too"


End file.
